Pause
"Pause" is the eighth episode and chronologically the first episode of the third season of the Adult Swim original series The Boondocks. Watch this episode http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B003THITTK Episode Huey, Riley, and Granddad are watching a show where Granddad wants to join but Huey and Riley think its a bad idea, Robert: I gon' really let him have it. Show him my stuff. Give that man everything I got. Riley: Pause. Robert: Pause? Pause what? Riley: You said somethin' gay, so you gotta say "no homo" or else you a homo. Robert: But what did I say gay? Riley: You said you was gon' give this dude everything you got. No homo. Robert: That's not gay. I said I was gon' give the man everything I got. Riley: Pause, Granddad. If it sound gay, its gay and you gotta say "no homo". How I know you not a homo, Granddad, if you don't say "no homo"? Robert: I'm not sayin' "no homo". Riley: Okay, you a homo. Robert: Stop callin' your granddaddy a homo! Riley: Then say "no homo"! Robert: I don't wanna say "no homo"! Imma homo yo' ass, if you don't stop sayin' pause! Riley: . . . . Pause. so Robert Freeman joins the homo show where he is asked to do tasks like belive in Jesus while Tom babysits Huey and Riley. When Huey called Robert on his cell phone he was not allowed to talk to his granchildren and that is his family. Later Tom Left and its is up for Huey and Riley to save him, when they show up in time to see him kiss another man. Huey and Riley tried to convince him but no words worked so they leave. Later they attend Granddad's episode where Huey and Riley see that Granddad is gay, but later Robert later discovers that he is just trying to sleep with men and leaves. The episode ends with Riley tries to annoy him by saying pause every second. The Controversy The similarities between Winston Jerome/Ma Dukes and Tyler Perry/Madea as well as the former's portrayal towards the end of the episode has been directed to Tyler Perry via his website, e-mails and his Facebook and Twitter pages for comment. Fans of Tyler Perry have brought the episode to Mr. Perry's attention hoping for comment and in some instances, urging him to sue Aaron McGruder and Cartoon Network. Tyler Perry addressed the controversy and at the same time put to rest rumors someone was fired after the episode aired (Article at Shadow And Act.). In the article he states he has no plans to sue Aaron McGruder and The Boondocks (likely in referral to Turner Broadcasting, which also owns Cartoon Networkand TBS, which his own shows are on) though some readers are skeptical as to weather this is really true. Although Tyler Perry is very familiar with McGruder's work (and obviously vice versa for Aaron with Tyler's work), those who are skeptical of Tyler's statement believe it maybe be a placeholder to an actual pending complaint filed against McGruder. Cultural references * The character Winston Jerome is a parody of playwright and filmmaker Tyler Perry. Jerome's character Ma Dukes (who he crossdresses to portray) and the play at the beginning are parodies of Tyler Perry's character Mabel Simmons—known as Madea—and his plays and films. * The episode parodies The Rocky Horror Picture Show and the songs "Sweet Transvestite" and "The Time Warp". * When Granddad recalls his acting career a flashback shows him auditioning for In the Heat of the Night]], Enter the Dragon, and Rocky III. * The” brown skinned bald dude from Law and Order ” is a reference to Steve Harris who plays as one of the antagonist in the film production of Diary of a Mad Black Woman. * The blonde-haired overweight black woman (a parody of Cassi Davis: an actress that is frequently cast in Tyler Perry's theatrical productions, as well as the television series: Tyler Perry's House of Payne ) seen through-out the episode in a zombie-like trance, states on two occasions that she “is going to get some Kool-Aid”. This is a reference to the mass suicide executed by the 909 members of The Peoples Temple Church led by Jim Jones. They all died by consuming cyanide-laced grape Flavor Aid. :*"Drink the kool-aid" also means to completely buy into an idea or system, whether good or bad or going along with what a crowd desires. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3